


Jailbird

by OHSHC_Trash_14



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Natsuya is a disaster, Relationship??, Unexpected Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSHC_Trash_14/pseuds/OHSHC_Trash_14
Summary: Nao has to spend a night in a crowded jail cell after his friends' idea went wrong. It's shaping up to be incredibly boring, until a lively man with an impossible to ignore personality stumbles in.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao, sort of - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Jailbird

Nao was beyond bored. He’d never felt this bored. So he was doing something that he normally hated, which was eavesdropping. 

“Oh great, you’re back again,” someone sighed. 

“The light was yellow when I went,” a different voice insisted. 

“And I can smell the alcohol on you. Just put him in the overnight cell, he’ll be fine.” 

Nao could see the man that the second voice belonged to, he was being escorted by an annoyed looking guard. The man was tall, with chestnut brown curls, and amber eyes. His clothes were rumpled but relatively clean, and he was stumbling like he was drunk. 

The guard unlocked the cell and pushed the man in there with the rest of them. He stumbled in and sat down on the floor, right next to Nao’s legs. 

“Hey there, what are you in for?” 

“Trespassing.” 

“First time behind bars, huh?” He smiled. “You’re pretty, are you single?” 

Nao didn’t say anything. He wasn’t really sure what to say, he wasn’t used to getting hit on, particularly not by someone so blunt.

“Straight, huh? My mistake, sorry.” 

“I’m not.” 

The man tipped his head up to look at Nao. He looked like a puppy or something. “Huh?” 

“I’m not straight. Just, surprised.” 

He started to laugh.

“Kirishima, shut up,” someone else in the cell said. Nao thought about how that definitely didn’t say good things about this man.

“Why don’t you make me, hmm?” He sat up straight and looked at the other guy. “Oh wait, you can’t do anything to me, cops are watching.”

Nao sighed. “You’re very blunt about a lot of things, aren’t you.”

“‘Outspoken’ is what my mom says, but yes. What about yourself, usually it’s protesting weirdos and druggies that get arrested for trespassing, you don’t really look like either of those.”

“The protesting weirdos would be my friends, who got put in jail for longer. The police said that since this is my first offense I could either pay a fine or sit in jail for a night, and I don’t have any money, so here I am.”

“Well since we’re gettin to know each other, what’s your name? I’m Kirishima Natsuya.” 

“Serizawa Nao.” 

“Ooh, I like that. Can I call you Nao?” 

“We’re not there yet.”

Natsuya smiled. “Ok, that’s fair. You look decently put together, what do you do?”

“My job, you mean?” 

“Yep.”

“I’m still a student, but I work part time at the university’s library. What about you?”

“University wasn’t my thing. I’m currently winning swimming competitions for prize money.”

“You’re competing for money?” 

“I said winning.”

Nao smiled. “You’re pretty confident, I can see.”

“I’ve got to be, it’s how I win all the time.”

Nao laughed a bit, quietly. 

They kept talking for hours about nothing. Kirishima was very easy to talk to.

“Serizawa, your friend’s here to get you,” a guard said.

Natsuya stood up with Nao. “Looks like this is where we part. It was nice getting to know you.”

“You as well. I appreciated the company.”

Natsuya smiled, and watched him go. 

Nao was led to the main room of the building, where his very worried friend was waiting. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you were in jail. Are you ok? You didn’t get hurt, did you?” 

“Makoto. I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

“You look happy.”

“Yeah, I guess I am. Glad to be out, you know.” He didn’t want to tell Makoto about Natsuya, it would make him freak out even more.

About two weeks later, Nao was waiting at a bus stop after class. 

“Hey there,” someone said. 

Nao was the only one at the stop, so he turned around. He couldn’t believe who he saw. “Natsuya? What are you doing here?”

“Had a competition at the pool, I’m just heading home.” 

“Your hair is dry.” 

“Ok, you told me where you went to school and I’ve kind of been hanging around here hoping I’d see you.”

Nao laughed, for real. It was breathy and clear and made his shoulders shake. Natsuya couldn’t take his eyes off the sight. 

“A whole night of my funniest stories, and nothing, but that makes you laugh?”

“I was kind of hoping to see you again, but I didn’t  _ stalk  _ you.”

Natsuya laughed a bit too. “Ok, ok, you make a good point. And where are you going, because if we’re being honest I live nowhere near here.”

Nao kept smiling. Natsuya couldn’t imagine what he did right to deserve meeting someone like Nao.

  
  



End file.
